


From Dusk till Dawn

by Im_Batman (orphan_account)



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn (1996), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Benny is Sheriff, Bon Jovi rocks on occasion, Dead or Alive - Freeform, Dean is the sane one, Gen, Lisa and Ben are hostages, Sam and Dean are criminals, Sam and Dean are wanted, Sam is a little crazy, and poor Chuck is just a store clerk, but this is a work of fiction so it's ok, idk know if there are Gas-N-Sip's in Mexico, they're in Mexico btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Im_Batman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s a professional thief. He doesn’t kill people; he doesn’t have to. But just in case, he’s got six little friends ready and loaded, who can run faster than anyone. </p>
<p>And if Chuck doesn’t send this fucking Sheriff on his way soon, he’ll have to turn this shit hole into a murder scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Dusk till Dawn

▪▪▪▪▪  
(Sheriff Lafitte _pulls into the scarcely_ _occupied lot of the_ Gas-N-Sip, _leaving clouds of dust and dirt in his wake.)_  
_▪▪▪▪▪_  
[Sheriff Lafitte]: ( _steps out of his squad car, spitting dark, mucky tobacco chew on to the dry, brittle_ _ground_.)  
▪▪▪▪▪  
( _The bell above the glass door jingles, alerting the store clerk, who sits behind the counter, lazily_ _flipping through a magazine_.)  
▪▪▪▪▪  
[Chuck]: ( _Nods at_ Sheriff Lafitte in _acknowledgement_.) Sheriff.  
[Sheriff Lafitte]: ( _grunts and tips his_ _hat_.) Afternoon, Chuck.  
▪▪▪▪▪  
( _The two acquaintances chat for a while, but not too long_. Sheriff _briefly bitches about his day and two new_ _related criminals_. _To which_ Chuck _nods solemnly in understanding. The_ Sheriff _then goes to use the_ _restroom_.)  
▪▪▪▪▪  
( _Brothers_ , Sam _and_ Dean _emerge from the aisles holding  two_ _hostages._ Lisa Braeden, _a young_ _mother_ _and_ Ben Braeden _, her son._ )  
[Dean]: What the hell took you so long?! I thought I told you to get rid of him.  
[Chuck]: ( _Shrinks back, holding his_ _hands out_ _in_ _surrender_.) I-I'm sorry!! Everyday he comes in here, we talk and bullshit. If I rushed him, he would've known somethin' was up.  
[Sam]: He was signaling him!!  
[Chuck]: ( _Whimpers_.) I swear!- I wasn't!  
▪▪▪▪▪  
( _In_ Sam's _iron grasp,_ Ben _whines low in his throat. To which_ Lisa _sobs brokenly, trying to reach her son. Who is trapped by_ Dean's _side_.)  
▪▪▪▪▪  
(Dean _raises his gun, pointing it at a_ _trembling_ Chuck, _when the restroom_ _door swings open_ \--)  
▪▪▪▪▪

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my own Spn version of the "liquor store scene" in Quentin Tarantino' s film, From Dusk till Dawn, starring George Clooney and Salma Hayek.  
> Comment and leave kudos below if you want more!! ⤵⤵⤵


End file.
